Rebirth
by Sithicus
Summary: Following the events in The Return of Optimus Prime twopart episode the Decepticons are faced with a new challenge, living... Contains elements from the original Transformers Generation One.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Greetings and Salutations fellow Transformers Enthusiasts; I have decided to post this wondrous tale here to see if I can't garnish some reader reaction and determine wether or not I should continue it, it's a story I haven't worked on in years. I stumbled upon it during a search through some old computer files of mine and I fell in love with the concept yet again.  
Please read & review this chapter and let me know what you thought; should I pursue concluding the grand epic I envisioned or should I not quit my day job? You the reader have the power to decide...

**Disclaimer:** The Transformers and all related characters do not belong to me; I make no claims otherwise, I merely borrowed them to create a fascinating tale of intrigue and excitement.

* * *

The year is two thousand six, recent events have resulted in a shift of power on the planet Cybertron with the return of Optimus Prime the Decepticons led by Galvatron have faded away leaving their home base of Charr for an unknown destination and an unspecified reason. Optimus Prime is justifiably worried, but our story does not center around the Autobots just yet, instead follow us to the farthest reaches of the known galaxies where here on a burnt out husk of a world a race fights for survival, but faces extinction.  
Deep beneath the planets surface in a hidden chamber where none save the most high are admitted a meeting is beginning a meeting that will forever alter the destiny of this decaying race.

Rebirth Part One:  
Prologue

Four beings, the last of the Magistrate caste enter the small circle of light within the cavernous void that serves as a semi-conference room and take up positions facing the fifth member hidden in the deep shadows. The first moves forward on his repulsor field the four tentacles waving in hesitation of what he has to report.

"Speak." The deep voice of the fifth commands.

"We have finally located the essence of the One, it has taken some time, but we have determined with the aid of that primitive fool Primacron that the Ones' essence lies on the planet Arnicus." The first states in his unusually frightened tone.

"At last we can build a new vessel worthy of the One." The third states in joy.

"No, even as we speak his herald is approaching the planet. He has already chosen his vessel." The first rebutted forlornly. "It is clear that the One has forsaken us." He added.

"Are you absolutely certain?" The fourth asked swapping heads as he spoke.

"It is inconceivable that we chosen of the One would be forsaken, but we have failed him and thus it is justifiable." The third admitted.

"Is it?" The fifth demanded in a hissing whisper. The four lesser magistrates cowered at the sound of the fifths' voice as he shifted his immense form within the stylized throne. "We have served the One faithfully for eons, after his first defeat at the hands of his enemies we coerced Primacron into building him a new vessel. We even made the little fool believe he had created the One, the ultimate blasphemy. It is clear that we shall serve the One for eternity, despite our setbacks of late in dealing with the Ones' adversaries on Cybertron." The fifth continued clenching his hand into a fist, the fifth rose moving towards the light just enough so that his imposing shadow fell over the other four magistrates.

"What you say is all true Supreme One." The third began. "However what can we do to stop the wishes of the One, it goes against everything we believe…" The fifth lashed out with one of his appendages sending the third crashing to the far side of the room his reaction hidden by the shadows that now surrounded him.

"Know your place Sithicus." The fifth warned uttering the thirds' name establishing once more his seat of power.

"Forgive me Supreme One it shall not happen again." The third apologized the infuriated look on his five faces hidden from view due to the darkness surrounding the circle of light.

"We must send General Anthrax and our culminated forces of Sharkticons to the barren world that houses the essence of the One, and destroy Galvatron once and for all." The fifth utters clenching his fist.

* * *

The Decepticon armada flew over the thriving planet firing at strategic targets taking down communications satellites and outposts within seconds; wiping out defensive and offensive platforms floating above the planet and within its' atmosphere swiftly and effectively.  
As was usual Galvatron ranted and raved about Ultra Magnus and every other Autobot, but Shockwave did not care; he had not come out of hiding to attempt reason with the insane Galvatron, he merely wished to aid the Decepticons in claiming rich energy sources for continued survival.

"Sub-Commander Shockwave, Cyclonus wishes to speak with you." Soundwave reported over the communications relay.

"Tell him I am busy at the moment." Shockwave ordered in disgust; he had no time for the loyal fools too blinded by their adoration of the great Galvatron to realize that he was a liability the Decepticons could no longer afford to keep. But according to his special ally if he were to destroy Galvatron now a great shadow would eclipse the Decepticons and their home planet of Cybertron destroying it utterly.

"_Cyclonus is approaching_." The icy tone whispered within Shockwaves circuits, he visibly shuddered having never gotten used to the young warriors gift; however he took his usual 'I will not brook any argument' stance and waited for the spawn of Unicron to arrive.

"Shockwave; I insist that you allow Galvatron to lead the next assault and choose our next target." The deep purple warrior commanded as forcefully as he could given the strange situation surrounding their mutual alliance.

"I serve the Decepticon cause above all others; I will not let that insane fool run this empire to the brink of extinction yet again, despite his lucid appearance during transport between targets he is still incapable of being an effective field commander, let alone a warrior. Look at him now destroying useless flesh creatures." Shockwave stated indicating the deranged Galvatron as he picked up several inhabitants of the planet and either vaporized them or crushed them in his grasp.

"He is leader, the Decepticons must witness his victories." Cyclonus argued attempting an imposing stance that came across as laughable compared to Shockwaves. The cycloptean warrior let out a sigh of malcontent before leveling his cannon on Cyclonus.

"Must we go through this again?" He asked his weary air showing obvious distaste at these continued squabbles. _Megatron would have vaporized him by now_, he thought.

"_True, perhaps, but he is necessary if only to keep Galvatron in line_." His ally whispered within his mind.

"There will come a time when Galvatron reclaims his title and his true sanity and mark my words he will destroy you for this Shockwave." Cyclonus cautioned in a cold tone before he leapt back into the air and rejoined Scourge and the sweeps as they returned to Galvatron.

"Useless." Shockwave muttered.

"Shockwave we have accumulated seventy-five percent of the energy resources you indicated were necessary to reach our goal." Soundwave reported breaking into Shockwaves thoughts once more.

"Excellent, prepare to transfer them to the space cruiser; and somebody make certain Galvatron does not blast any of them this time." He reminded his tone warning of repercussions should his orders fail to be carried out exactly.

"As you command."

"_It is amazing how Soundwave is easily controlled, and he was the loyalist of Megatrons_ _followers next to yourself_." The voice whispered amused.

"I am well aware of where his loyalties lie, is that fool Starscream still hiding on one of Jupiter's' moons?" Shockwave demanded.

"_Negative, he has moved to the old stomping grounds on Earth beneath the pacific_." The voice replied obviously troubled. "_He is working on building something, though I can not read him or his intentions fully_."

"I know, at least we know he won't interfere again." Shockwave muttered as he observed the Predacons tear into the remaining defenders of the planet with malicious glee. "At least Galvatron knows how to build warriors." He chuckled as he took pleasure in observing the massacre. The rest of the Decepticons hastened to carry out Shockwaves command transferring the energon cubes quickly and efficiently to the cruiser; though one continued to fire into the now dead city, his mad rantings growing more desperate as he continued to search for something that caused him great pain whenever he failed to locate it.

* * *

Not too distant from the location of this latest target a pulsing jewel waited impatiently to be discovered little were the Decepticons aware that their last target would be this planet. For soon he would come and at last the two would become one the herald and the creator linked through the multi-faceted crystal embedded within the center of the glowing red pit. 

"Galvatron." It seemed to whisper with each pulse. "Galvatron. Galvatron. GALVATRON!"

* * *

**(Flashback)**Four months after the final battle between the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth, which led to the capture of Cybertron one of the newly commissioned shuttles was flying, near a world devoid of sentient life. Sunstorm sighed dejectedly as once again Commander Athena approached him.

"Any signs?" She asked.

"No, for the tenth time, no." He grumbled fiddling with his consoles' controls, suddenly an alert sounded and his optics widened in shock. "Wait a minute; we've got something, finally."

"Where?" She demanded anxiousness clear in her tone.

"Five, no twenty miles away in orbit." He replied a feral grin playing across his features.

"It's about time too; we've wasted enough time following the advice of that feeble minded old fool inside Vector Sigma." Cross Cut sneered as he headed towards the rear of the shuttle and the entrance.

"Hauler, bring us close enough to get them." Athena ordered moving back to sit in the command chair unique to her vessel.

"On it." Hauler remarked. The shuttle slowed as it approached two objects adrift in space, specifically two bodies. As it drew up alongside them one managed to turn its' head a look of clear relief crossing over his face. Cross Cut chuckled as he opened the door and managed to drag the wayward warriors aboard.

"Thank the Matrix." The first croaked his vocal units having gone unused for so long.

"Yeah, we thought we'd run out of energy before anybody found us." The second added before he collapsed into stasis.

"Yeah well we couldn't leave you two out here, after Alpha Trion told us you'd survived the spacebridges' destruction." Cross Cut chuckled as he resealed the entrance and hefted Clamp Down in his arms moving over to where they could be repaired and refueled.

"More like since we were in transit when it blew up…" Deep Cover began.

"Save your strength." Ariel quipped as she began to work on repairing Clamp Down. "The last thing we need is for you to die; mere moments after we reclaimed you from the void."

Deep Cover sighed before he slumped to the floor giving in to stasis at last, Ariel chuckled as she continued her work on Clamp Down, Cross Cut let out a sigh of silent relief eliciting her to look over at him curiously.

"I wasn't concerned about them." He explained. "It's just that now we've found them we can get to work with what we were supposed to be doing out here. Not surprisingly find me some paying clients." He amended a greedy glint awakening in his optics as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of great riches. **(Flashback)**

* * *

Cross Cut ran as fast as his legs would allow weapons fire blazed behind him, several bursts narrowly missing their target. A big grin was on his face as he continued to run; boy did he love the thrill of the chase. His pursuers weren't so thrilled; they weren't so amused either at the fake energon cubes he'd slipped to them in payment for their services. Then again they didn't know he was working for the Autobots, how could they being out here for so long.

"Misfire you couldn't hit the broadside of Starscreams' ego." Slugslinger grumbled as he flew out past his two companions and began to seek out a target lock.

"Like it's all my fault." His companion shot back. "You know I got saddled with the loser of the bunch from those weapons we stole a while back."

"Sure blame it on anything, but your own miserable skill." Triggerhappy retorted leaping over a derelict humanoid and blowing a chunk of the brick wall to the right of their quarry. "This blasted fools' nimble." He cursed beneath his breath.

"Cross Cut this is Sunstorm what the hell is taking so long?" The voice demanded via silent communiqué as Cross Cut rounded the bend.

"Those three lowlifes checked the cubes more thoroughly than we thought before I could get out." He replied shoving a pile of trash receptacles in the path of his pursuers.

"Do you need backup?" Athena asked most likely shoving Sunstorm out of his seat again, boy did he hate that, but Athena had always been very assertive with her troops.

"Nah, I think I can outmaneuver these yahoos." He replied before he rounded the next bend and discovered a dead end looming at the other end of the alleyway. "Then again." He amended.

"Hold them off as best you can helps' on the way." Athena stated before the com. went silent.

"At last." Misfire grumbled as the three Decepticons rounded the final bend.

"This is going to be fun." Triggerhappy muttered raising his weapon to fire at point blank range.

"I don't think so." A voice remarked from above just before weapons fire rained down upon the three mystified warriors. Their bodies slumped to the ground in stasis and Cross Cut looked up into the sky a look of relief on his face.

"You know if we have to keep saving you like this Athena's going to just leave you to those jackals one of these days." The first remarked as he leaped from his perch on the roof.

"I know, I know." Cross Cut mumbled beneath his breath. "Thanks for the assist Crosshairs." He complimented aloud.

"Not a problem old timer." Sureshot chuckled as he hefted Cross Cut from Crosshairs' back onto the roof.

"Watch who you're calling old, I'm still relatively new compared to you three." He retorted as Pointblank kept glancing over his shoulder as if afraid of retribution for their strike on the Decepticons.

"They were being monitored." He reminded.

"So what are we waiting around here for?" Cross Cut wondered before he began to trudge off towards the shuttle. "Man I'll be happy when we finally get back to Cybertron."

"I doubt they'll be happy to see you." Sureshot jibed as he leapt across to the main thoroughfare below.

"Ha, ha very funny." Cross Cut retorted shifting into vehicle mode and leading the trio away.

* * *

Back inside the alleyway two shadows fell over the fallen forms of the Decepticons; the slightly shorter of the two knelt down to check their vitals. The taller glanced around wondering what happened to their attackers or their quarry.

"Obviously the little weasel had help." The taller one growled displeased with the outcome of the chase.

"He's not going to like this." The smaller remarked shaking with obvious fear.

"When has he ever?" The taller added reaching down to haul Misfire up onto the transport sled hovering behind him.

"We need better resources damn it." The smaller suddenly exclaimed confident that he was nowhere near.

"Tell that to him when we get back." The taller suggested a feral grin crossing over his features. "Now come on, quit gripping and start lifting."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it Snapdragon, I'm on it." The smaller stated moving over to Triggerhappy.

* * *

The Decepticon vessel floated silently in space, all power offline, and all appearance of life deactivated. Razorclaw yawned as he lay curled up in beast mode and once again regarded the benefactor Shockwave with an air of intensity.

"We've been waiting for eighteen hours, when is that ship going to show?" He inquired more to pass the time than anything else.

"I am not aware of her flight plan, nor her scheduled stops. The vessel could be five minutes away or five hours, we will wait." He stated as casually as if he were discussing the weather.

"Are you so sure allowing Cyclonus and Scourge to leave with Galvatron was such a good idea?" Runamuck wondered. "I mean we might need his firepower."

"Don't be absurd, you know as well as I that Galvatron doesn't have the patience to wait." Shockwave reprimanded slightly as he moved away from the view of space and approached the only functional console.

"Still the same as the last time you checked." Breakdown stated.

"I know." He snapped in annoyance.

"_Shockwave I must speak with you_." The voice called within his mind.

"Is it urgent?" He asked ignoring the strange looks the others shot at him.

"Most urgent, it concerns Starscream." The voice insisted.

"Very well I'm on my way, Onslaught; continue as I instructed until I get back." He ordered before vanishing through the entrance to the bridge.

"He's got to be as insane as Galvatron, hearing voices that aren't there." Breakdown remarked casually.

"If he's as insane as Galvatron how come we've accomplished more in a week than we ever did with Galvatron in charge?" Onslaught demanded.

"Whatever I still think he's not all there." Breakdown whispered as he resumed monitoring his console.

* * *

Shockwave approached the door to the hidden quarters and quickly entered, once again he was startled by how empty they were; this particular individual had no taste for trophies or other paraphernalia as some of the other Decepticons did and he silently enjoyed this. Seated in a large chair in an almost laid back manner was the source of the voice that continuously intruded upon his thoughts, his secret partner.  
He was a dark black in color, with purple highlights on the tips of his wings and a ruby red trim on his chest accentuating the smoky crystal of his cockpit. On his left arm was a ruby-quartz crystal imbedded into the armor and vertically running along his legs barely discernable from the black was a dark blood red marking.Shockwave knew the body well, ever since Starscream returned from Autobot City that last fateful time before he was incinerated and made immortal by Galvatron's' blast.

"I see you continue to dwell on my creation." He remarked.

"You are the first Decepticon I ever built with such powers." Shockwave stated. "It is natural that I should feel some sense of pride."

"Pride is a useless emotion, it leads to overconfidence and death as Megatron well should know wherever his twisted spark lies." The figure stated as cold as the Earth's frozen tundra.

"You said you had urgent news." Shockwave reminded growing impatient.

"Yes, do you recall Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet?" He asked.

"Of course, weren't they destroyed by Unicron?" Shockwave wondered.

"No, Thrust and Dirge are in the ship as we speak, Scrappers' repair bay to be exact." He explained rising from his seat and moving over to a rather large tabletop, which housed equipment that Shockwave knew were designed to observe the vessel.

"The stasis tubes." He whispered in understanding.

"Of course, however Ramjet was left on Earth, Galvatron saw no use for the three of them since he had his sweeps." The figure tossed over his shoulder as he began fiddling with the dials and knobs of the archaic contraption.

"We shall rectify that at once I will have the Constructicons work tirelessly until they have completed repairs on the three of them." Shockwave stated turning to leave.

"You did not let me finish." The dark one warned. "Starscream has already repaired Ramjet and he has become loyal to his cause, the two are working on building an army."

"Starscream couldn't build an army if he had eighty thousand years to work with." Shockwave scoffed dismissing the warning with a wave of his hand. "I warn you the next time you say it is urgent it had better be…"

"Silence you ancient relic!" The other interrupted with anger and contempt dripping from his vocal circuits. "He is building an army and succeeding, using information his spark gleaned when it was lost in time and space he has begun to build some form of Decepticon that possesses stronger armor than even we could imagine." Here he paused to let that information sink in. "And there is another thing, this new form of armor possesses a unique healing factor that allows it to repair damages instantaneously."

"How could Starscream create such a thing? Could his spark have traveled into the future?" Shockwave mused.

"I can not say, but I shall continue to monitor the situation." The dark one affirmed.

"Of course, yet there is something that troubles me more than Starscream. Your attitude of late has been dangerously close to insubordinate. I suggest you recall who not only built you, but who gave you life when they said it was impossible." Shockwave paused to allow his warning to sink in. "And who can just as easily take that life away from you."

"Of course father." He whispered mockingly. "You had best return; the ship is coming."

"Naturally, I knew my calculations were not wrong." Shockwave confided moving back out of the room. After Shockwave had left the unknown seeker, for a seeker he was, sighed dejectedly and fell back into his seat looking more ancient than his life span indicated. He had been born over a year ago in the depths of Cybertron and ever since he could not help, but hear the voices. Some more loudly than others, Galvatron, Rodimus, Arcee, Wheelie, Cyclonus he knew them all by name, he knew their innermost thoughts and desires, their inner demons as well and he could not shut them out.

"Why?" He demanded of no one. "Why am I cursed with these powers, I hear all, I experience their pain and sorrow, their joy and love. But why?" Working with Shockwave had been easy; despite his outward emotional nature inside he was the most calm and rationale, a logistics computer with a voice. But now, here on this ship he continued to experience nothing save Decepticon thoughts, the Autobots were a distant murmur in the back of his mind. Worse, was the continuous pounding of the booming voice calling for Galvatron, the closer they got the louder it became, he hated that one most of all for despite his gifts he could not read Unicron, he could only detect his presence.  
"Wait for eternity Unicron, Galvatron will never come, not if I have anything to…" He froze mid-sentence as he realized his mistake, Shockwaves' mistake. "Oh no." He whispered focusing; honing his skills he left Starscream who he had been focusing on and rushed about the cosmos until he found the one he sought. "Galvatron is near the planet, Cyclonus and Scourge are following him blindly as usual; damn I should have seen this coming." He quickly climbed back to his feet and left the seclusion of his quarters, there was a time for secrecy and a time for action and now he had to stop Galvatron before he unleashed the demon once more.  
Leaping from the ship he transformed into the pyramid shaped fighter mode that graced all seekers at one time and blasted off at top speed, he would not allow Galvatron to claim that spark chamber, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Cyclonus, Scourge and the small contingent of Sweeps followed Galvatron to the best of their abilities; it was as if something was goading him onwards, pushing him to travel at speeds faster than was possible. And they were partially correct, something was calling him onwards, something that resided on the planet hovering into view as it orbited the red giant that served as its sun.

"Mighty Galvatron why are we going there?" Cyclonus asked prepared for another mindless rant about some secret Autobot plot.

"Because he calls and I must answer." Galvatron snapped as if Cyclonus should know this.

"He calls?" Scourge wondered regarding Cyclonus.

"He has never heard voices before." Cyclonus stated caution in his tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that." Scourge quipped beneath his breath. The small band of Decepticons arrived at the planet at that point and further discussion was quelled as both Cyclonus and Scourge caught sight of the rotted decay. A strong sense of foreboding permeated the planet, like an inky black cloak that dragged at ones heels because of its weight. A deep crimson glow washed the sky in an appearance of blood, while the soil was a sickly shade of brown and molding green, constructs lay gutted by rust and piles of ash and dust littered the cracked and split pavement. The society that once dwelled here had perished due to something in the air, or perhaps the very planets core itself.

"We shouldn't be here." Scourge whispered reaching for Galvatron's shoulder.

"Unhand me!" He bellowed. "I must find him answer his call." The insane despot shrugged Scourge off and began to tread through the dry arid wasteland, what little moisture remained clung to his booted feet, as did the dust, but he paid it no mind. Cyclonus and Scourge took to the air afraid of touching the planet surface any longer, but even the air was thick with menace and an oily nature that coated their armor plating in a thick viscous slime.  
Half an hour or so of walking and Galvatron showed no signs of stopping, the Sweeps had crumbled to dust a while back no doubt due to their sparkless nature, but Cyclonus and Scourge began to feel their insides decaying with every inch they flew. Their destination became all too apparent when a large dark red glow appeared on the horizon blocking out the suns limited rays as it slowly sank into the eastern lip of the planet.  
Finally after what seemed like centuries of travel Galvatron stopped before a deep crater and his eyes lost their semblance of sanity as he fell to his knees and cried out to the heavens.

"He has lost his mind completely." Scourge stated shaken.

"No he can not; Galvatron is the greatest of the Decepticons." Cyclonus proclaimed unwilling to see the truth. As they spoke Galvatron leapt into the crater and approached the large spherical construct resting at the bottom of the crater. Inside rested a ruby crystal that pulsated with an inner life, swirls of midnight black curled around an orb that was the darkest shade imaginable within the spectrum like a cancer slowly devouring the inside of the crystal, but stuck between the inner and the outer layers.

"Pick me up." It seemed to say even as it began to shrink in size to better accommodate the smaller Galvatron. "Pick me up and all the powers of the cosmos will be yours."

"Yes." He whispered reaching out and lightly brushing the outer casing. "You were meant for me." He grasped the now much smaller artifact by the twin handles that had appeared as it shrank and brought it up to his optics. There was a cry and Cyclonus and Scourge whirled as one, they leapt into the crater to find Galvatron standing in a halo of ruby red fire. They could not grasp the significance, or chose not to, either way Galvatron was alone to face the greatest struggle of his life.

* * *

The fleet of ships arrived within the system at exactly the same time as Galvatron claimed the artifact, Magistrate Sithicus cursed his bad fortune as he sensed the last vestiges of the Ones' hold on his mind vanish and blink out of existence. Seated to his left was the general, a single-faced Quintesson with human proportions, two legs, and two arms all that sort of thing. He was the only one of his kind in the entire Quintesson hierarchy, genetically created by the ancient ones if memory served.

"Liege Gnaw report status." He ordered of the supreme commander and brains of the Sharkticons.

"All squadrons are ready to take the One from Galvatron; he will perish for his effrontery." Gnaw stated confidence bristling from every orifice.

"Obviously." General Anthrax whispered.

"Need I remind you that Supreme Magistrate Violenijer does not tolerate failure." Sithicus stated smugly.

"No you need not." Anthrax sneered as he turned to his second. "Executor Krallox prepare the fleet."

"Understood general." Krallox stated.

* * *

Within the mental world that was Galvatron's cerebro circuitry a heated argument was occurring between puppet and puppeteer. Galvatron stood before the shadowy form that represented the One and he was enraged.

"You dare seek to usurp my control." Unicron bellowed.

"I will have your powers for my own; no longer will I be incapacitated by the damages caused to my circuitry." Galvatron shot back aiming his fusion cannon.

"The damage is easy to repair; the battle was not the cause." Unicron soothed attempting to distract Galvatron.

"Do not patronize me oh supreme one, you and I both know it was your pain inducing powers that overloaded upon your death, which resulted in my instability." He snarled itching to punch Unicron despite his incorporeal form.

"I did not die." Unicron stated as casual as could be.

"Oh forgive me, your bodies' explosive end." Galvatron murmured sarcastically.

"Enough of this footnote, you will become my new body for a time; your essence does not have the strength to defeat my intentions." Unicron affirmed his essence beginning to flow outwards and encircle Galvatron. He screamed in rage and pain as his arm was torn off and ingested by the essence, Unicron was right he could not hope to stop his usurpation of his body. Suddenly Unicron screamed as a blast of purple energy tore through his essence and sent him flying away to slam into an invisible barrier, Galvatron whirled to face the source of that blast and stared in shock at the image that stood before him.  
Gun metal grey and black body, the purple insignia on his chest and a black cannon mounted on his right arm, he narrowed his red optics in disgust at the one armed Galvatron.

"And you call yourself leader of the Decepticons; it sickens me as to what I have become." He stated marching up to stand face to face with Galvatron.

"It is impossible." Unicron cursed gathering his essence once more and facing the two.

"I assure you it is not, for here within the mind all is made possible." Megatron stated. "You made me a promise, that I would gain a more powerful body. You failed to mention the consequences should I fail in your little mission."

"You knew full well what you were agreeing to do not play games with me." Unicron snarled. "You are the most powerful Decepticon."

"In body only, my mind has been shattered thanks to your incentives. Had you trusted me from the start had not inflicted such pain upon me I would never have turned on you once I had the Matrix." He announced.

"I highly doubt that, you were always too ambitious for your own good." Unicron hissed with a sneer.

"Enough of this chit chat; it is time I reasserted myself so to speak." Megatron chuckled as he reached out to clasp Galvatron's remaining arm.

"I will not become you again; your powers are weaker than my own." He snarled slapping Megatrons hand aside.

"Agreed, but together we are stronger. You can not keep me apart from you for ever." Megatron whispered drawing Galvatron closer. "Join with me and together we will best Unicron and claim his power for our own."

"No tricks?" Galvatron demanded.

"You and I are the same being; it would not to do betray myself now would it?" Megatron asked a sly smile spreading across his lips. Galvatron nodded in agreement and clasped Megatrons' arm, Unicron screamed in pain as both forms vanished to be replaced by only Galvatron whole and hearty once more. His laser cannon screamed and a ball of plasma fire seared into Unicrons' essence. His last thought was one of vengeance as he screamed out loud shaking the foundations of the mindscape.

* * *

The ring of fire expanded and then exploded showering Cyclonus and Scourge with sparks, when they could see once more Galvatron stood triumphant holding the artifact high, it's ruby center no longer housed the inky black cancer, instead it was whole once more.

"Galvatron?" Cyclonus asked tentatively.

"Yes Cyclonus it is I, once more whole and now with the great powers of our former master. Now the Autobots will fall." He proclaimed as he opened his chest compartment and placed the item within a housing that appeared designed for just such a purpose. The usual glint of madness was gone, in its' place a ruthless determination, as the strange artifact was sealed within Galvatron's chest the planet itself seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. "Cyclonus, Scourge, to the ship." He ordered leaping into the air and taking off.

* * *

Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge had just left the barren worlds' atmosphere when the Quintesson armada arrived; General Anthrax smiled as he caught sight of the three Decepticons. Sithicus was not so pleased, for the three Decepticons were still formidable opponents, he moved to stand next to Anthrax and watched as the first assault craft began their advance.

"Galvatron, Quintessons!" Scourge cried in warning as he began to fire on the first attackers.

"After my bauble no doubt." Galvatron remarked taking aim with his laser cannon.

"Without our Sweeps we're outnumbered." Cyclonus growled blowing one of the vessels apart easily.

"Perhaps Cyclonus, however the Quintessons are no match for our might." Galvatron stated matter of factly as he dodged the clumsy return fire. Sharkticons began to pour out of the larger vessels and gathered into fighting regimens, Gnaw was an effective controller of the mindless defenders. The first regimen swooped down on the three Decepticons jaws snapping in eager anticipation of a meal.  
Scourge shifted into vehicle mode and opened fire blowing several of the creatures away and sweeping round for another pass, Galvatron moved into the ranks of the beasts and began to tear into them with fists, feet and laser blasts heedless of their gnashing jaws. Cyclonus shifted into his own vehicle mode and began to pick off the assault vessels who were attempting to scurry back under the safety of the larger corkscrew vessels.

"Krallox move in now!" Anthrax bellowed his ire growing with each loss.

"Of course General, all ships report functional." Krallox reported even as he instigated the sequence of commands that would bring this dangerous game to an end. The seven corkscrew vessels approached the battling Decepticons from separate angles closing in with their vice maneuver; Galvatron was paying them no mind enjoying the slaughter of the Sharkticons. This would prove to be his mistake one, by one each vessel unleashed a burst of concentrated fire into one of the three Decepticons, not enough to destroy them or even damage them. But each blast was configured with enough excess energon to overload all of the systems within the Decepticons motor relays.  
They were easily subdued and then Gnaw ordered his Sharkticons to bring them aboard the lead vessel, Sithicus shuddered as the mighty Galvatron was brought aboard and placed within a holding cell.

"Are you certain this was a good idea?" He asked fear and worry clear in his tone.

"Relax Magistrate; soon the three of them will be fed to the Sharkticons, after we bring them before his supreme excellence." Anthrax stated confidently clasping his hands behind his back. As the armada turned back on its heading and set course for the home world a lone pyramid fighter as black as the void surrounding it arrived.

"Blast I was too late, despite the threat Galvatron poses in possession of the Pit that is Unicrons spark chamber, the Quintessons claiming it would be far worse." He muttered to himself. "No time to seek out the rest of the Decepticons for aid, I'll simply have to pick up some strays on the way to Quintessa." He added before blasting off in pursuit of the armada.

* * *

Triggerhappy snapped back online in a flash immediate recognition of his surroundings making him grow even tenser than he was mere seconds ago, Slugslinger sighed and nodded indicating he was aware of the trouble they were in.

"How'd we wind up back here?" Triggerhappy wondered in a hushed tone.

"Snapdragon and Apeface picked us up." Misfire replied from somewhere behind him. Triggerhappy turned to see what Misfire was up to, he was surprised to find him standing up against the wall, more like leaning actually arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Or at least what passed as a sour look for a Decepticon, Slugslinger merely shrugged not offering any further information. However Triggerhappy expected they'd soon be facing the stooge, worst of all if they were inside then that meant he was listening in to every word they said.

"I see you're back online." A whiney little voice stated as the much shorter grey robot entered the room holding a data pad in one hand and an access key in the other.

"Cut the formalities Fasttrack." Misfire snarled. "What's his high and mightiness going to do this time as punishment?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Fasttrack stated.

"You're kidding." Triggerhappy exclaimed grabbing Fasttrack by the shoulders and whirling him to face him.

"No I'm not, his mightiness; as you so eloquently dubbed him, has decided to be lenient this time." He explained.

"Seeing as how Sunstorm tricked him as well." Slugslinger muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" A dark toned voice demanded.

"Nothing important liege Scorponok." Slugslinger emphasized bowing his head in reverent respect.

"That's what I thought." The city-con remarked before several drones moved into the repair bay and dumped their supply of spare ammunition at the feet of Fasttrack.

"Scorponok I thought we discussed this, spare ammunition goes in the hold not the repair bay." Fasttrack complained slapping his data pad against his thigh.

"Fasttrack you watch too many human programs." Misfire remarked rolling his optics in disgust at the feminine actions of the glorified clerk.

"Well excuse me, is it my fault I'm the only one who keeps things orderly around here." The clerk snapped whirling to face the larger Decepticon.

"Scorponok if you don't reprogram the little punk I'm going to rip him apart." Slugslinger snarled grasping the handle of his rifle his trigger finger itching.

"Relax Slugslinger I was pulling your leg." Fasttrack stated with a chuckle. "Honestly Scorponok these goons are too easy."

"Still it would probably be best to avoid such nonsensical games in the immediate future." Scorponok warned. "Now you three report to the control room we have plans to discuss."

Mere moments later the three warriors and Fasttrack found themselves within the central control room of the mighty Decepticon Scorponok, their leader preferred to remain in city form simply because his massive robot and mechanical beast forms used up too much energy to be of any use.

Already waiting inside were the two Horrorcons, Apeface, the purple, black and white with red highlights gorilla shorter of the two bestial warriors. And Snapdragon the white, purple and black with light green highlights prehistoric monstrosity.

"I see the goon squad is back online." Apeface quipped with a chuckle.

"Why does everyone have to call us that?" Misfire sighed.

"Because you fail at everything you do." Snapdragon replied with a mischievous grin.

"Enough banter." Scorponok rumbled attracting everyone's attention. "The time has come for action; I can serve no use to anyone stuck in city mode. And you five are the most inefficient energon collectors in the entire Decepticon Empire. Why I ever let you accompany me when we left Cybertron those eons past escapes me to this day."

"Perhaps that's because you also suffer from lack of intelligence." A haughty voice proclaimed as a black seeker appeared before the collective forces.

"How did you…" Triggerhappy blurted.

"That is not important, what is important is the fact that I have a job for you that could get you in good graces with the new Decepticon leader and enough energon to power Scorponok forever." He interrupted a smirk playing across his lips at the sight of the five warriors' optics lighting up in eager anticipation.

"And why should we trust you?" Scorponok demanded. "The last seeker claiming to offer such a prize turned out to be working for the Autobots."

"Last seeker?" The nameless one whispered in confusion. "Oh you mean Sunstorm, I should have realized." He chuckled and approached the central computer console more to direct his words at one object instead of continuously turning around the room as he spoke. "Trust me I am who I claim to be, our venerable leader has been incarcerated by the Quintessons. Our mutual foes no doubt intend some untimely and vile end for him within the Sharkticon pools of Quintessa. Join with me and together we can free him and trust me he will be very grateful."

"Quintessons." Slugslinger cursed beneath his breath as a dark rumble shook the very room they stood in.

"You have our weapons and our strength." Scorponok vowed. "We are departing the planet as we speak."

"I know." The seeker whispered.

"It will take five hours to reach the enemies home world, I trust that does not inconvenience you?" Scorponok stated rhetorically.

"Of course not." The seeker chuckled.

"So what's your name anyway?" Misfire asked.

"My name is as simplistic as my goals, you may call me Shadow." He replied with a slight bow.

* * *

Back on the barren world that had housed the essence of Unicron for such an extended amount of time the dust at the lip of the crater stirred despite the absence of wind. The remains of several downed vessels and Sharkticons coalesced into one shape, a temporary form at best and a dark orb slipped within the central chassis.

"No one usurps my source of power and lives for long." He stated rising up from the planet surface at maximum throttle. "I believe it is time I saw an old friend of mine for a new body."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Assault on Quintessa

**Author's Notes:** Ah; a reviewer how nice to see that someone has expressed curiosity upon this...  
To adress some of your questions Agent-G yes, those were Autobots in the flashback sequence; what they were doing was actually unimportant to the primary plot I originaly envinsioned for Repirt Part One, I've written a series of stories that take place before Rebirth, which I probably should have posted in the first place, but I started by rereading Repirth and growing interested in persuing it yet again.  
The Decepticons that were changed with Galvatron into Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps were Bombshell, Kickback, Shrapnel, Skywarp and Thundercracker to be precise... None of whom I mentioned as being still active in the prologue.

You see Rebirth takes place after the two parter The Return of Optimus Prime, which in itself was the end of Season Three of the original Transformers series; then came a three part story titled Rebirth, which featured primarily the Targetmasters and Headmasters of both Autobot and Decepticon sides.  
I've decided to write up my own version of the Rebirth, taking the characters that were still alive at the end of season three and adding a handful of new characters most of whom are from the Headmasters and Targetmasters subsets in the toyline proper. I don't know if anyone will actually enjoy the story, but perhaps by shedding a bit of light on the plans for it people will be more interested in seeing me continue it... This first part will deal primarily with what happens between the Decepticons and the Quintessons; The Decepticons in essence begin a war against the Quintessons.  
Oh yes and before I forget; about Galvatron being Insane, that is an established part of Transformers canon, the third season of the Transformers depicted Galvatron as sane in certain respects, but at times he did tend to fly off the handle and start raving... It was even revealed in one episode that he had suffered damages to his systems within his cerebral circuitry which was the cause of his insanity, so to speak.  
The scene with Galvatron and Megatron together was actually **Inside** Galvatron's mind; perhaps I didn't clarify that very well, it was meant to be a symbolic event showing how Galvatron's fractured mental state resulted in his previous forms re-appearance inside the mindscape so that symbolicaly when Megatron and Galvatron clasped hands to join forces it was simply an elaborate means to reveal that Galvatron had finally re-taken control of his senses and healed himself from those damages.

Man; talk about your long winded speeches, but hopefully that clears a few things up, what those Autobots were up to will probably seem more telling once I get Rebirth Part Two started and focus primarily on the Autobots Vs. Starscream and his new warriors. Anyway; I hope I've cleared things up, and I hope you'll continue to check in on this to see if I'm doing a good enough job, and now the update.

* * *

The burnt out world that has been dubiously dubbed Quintessa, for all worlds that serve as the home world are thus named, has become a place of celebration. As the mighty tyrant Galvatron is dragged from the flagship and bodily hauled to face the thronging masses of Sharkticons and the smaller amount of Quintessons. Cheers flow as cheap wine and the servants of the One cry out en masse for the death of the greatest threat known to their existence. Galvatron does not show his inner emotions; instead he stands head held high in defiance and boldly marches after his supposed captors.  
Magistrate Sithicus fears they have all made a grave error for the special gift he was bestowed with reveals that the essence of the One can no longer be detected. Magistrates Arthinicohl, Protanus and Prosecutor Deionychus await their arrival with malicious and contempt smiles on their faces. General Anthrax, Liege Gnaw and Executor Krallox are heralded as heroes to the divine One, but Sithicus knows deep down in his twisted organ that serves as a heart, that capturing Galvatron was not the right thing to do.

"You have done well General." Arthinicohl praises waving his tentacles in glee. "For now we can enact vengeance for the fallen this demented freak has terminated."

"I look forward to prosecuting." The one-faced multiple-tentacled Deionychus remarked as coldly as his predecessors.

"You Quintessons have made a grave error this day." Galvatron shot back his voice no longer tinged with the madness he had expressed in the past. It was now dark, matter of fact and clearly representative of the intelligence behind it. His voice sent shivers down Sithicus' spine.

"Bring him and his loyal retainers to our supreme one." Protanus ordered with a wave of dismissal.

Rebirth Part One,  
Chapter One

The great antechamber, throne room of the supreme magistrate Violenijer, it is here that the small procession of captors and prisoners arrive. Galvatron takes note with some satisfaction that it is not as opulent as he would have expected, the vast chamber is in fact barren save for the throne shrouded in the shadows caused by the odd placement of the lights. It is all one uniform color, a rather bland and hideous orange strikingly similar to some of the armor plating the great Unicron once wore before the Matrix tore his body apart.  
Twin crimson eyes stare out from the shadows, a strange color for organic pupils, Galvatron muses. The immense form of this supreme magistrate chooses to emerge from his hiding, presumably to better gloat over Galvatrons' failings. He is at least twelve feet tall, making him the largest Quintesson Galvatron had ever seen, with a rather regularly proportioned body, two arms ending in five digit hands, two legs ending in feet remarkably similar to Unicrons mechanical ones. But he is obviously all Quintesson, eight tentacles whip about his person while a large cloak-like skin hangs from his shoulders and covers his body; well keeping the rest of his markings hidden from sight.  
Twin bone like wings jet out from his back and his head is graced with five points matching the exact shape of a star protruding from the white-washed skull that serves as his head. Violenijer regards Galvatron with a bemused smirk or at least as close to one as a skull is capable of.

"You are very privileged Decepticon, not many have seen the face of the father of all Quintessons and were destined to live afterwards." He stated.

"You do not plan to execute him?" Sithicus demanded fear clear in his tone.

"Not until the One can reclaim the Pit, which you let this fool insert into his body." He snarled. "It is not so easily removed."

"Anthrax is to blame, not I." Sithicus argued.

"SILENCE!" Violenijer bellowed shaking the rafters of the room. "I will brook no failure, not from anyone nor for any reason." His bony countenance grimaced in as close to a pleasant smile as he could muster just before the uppermost left-hand tentacle unleashed a bolt of crimson energy shattering the five faces of the Magistrate and extinguishing his life force. "Now that, that is out of the way we can attend to business."

"Before you say anything I have no intention of relinquishing my new-found powers." Galvatron began. "And furthermore I shall kill you before this day is done and ensure the end of your miserable race."

"A bold statement for a doomed mechanoid." Violenijer chuckled.

"I would hardly call the bearer of the Pit doomed." Galvatron scoffed a dark glint in his optics. "It has opened my eyes to see past the lies your race told me on our first encounter."

"Naturally, it was present for those events as part of Unicron." The supreme one remarked almost as though he suspected something like this.

"With this knowledge I can easily eliminate your accursed race and unlock the secrets of Cybertron." The Decepticon exclaimed.

"Doubtful, you would need the Matrix for that and I doubt Prime would so readily surrender it." Violenijer stated.

"I shall pry it from his cold dead hands." Galvatron proclaimed optics gleaming confidently.

"Another bold statement, Megatron failed in terminating Prime outright. What makes you think you could fair better?" Violenijer inquired with an air of sinister mirth. Galvatron did not reply instead his lips spread wide in a knowing grin and his thoughts turned inward briefly. For he had a second chance at terminating Prime and this time he would not falter at the last instant to gloat as he mistakenly did when last they met when he was merely Megatron. Suddenly alarms began to blare and Violenijer looked up in shocked surprise as the General listened to the frantic report of one of his underlings.

"Supreme one." He breathed flinching involuntarily with the thought of what he had to report. "Incoming."

"Incoming what?" Violenijer barked making quite clear that he did not enjoy playing games.

"Decepticons." Anthrax whispered barely audible over the blaring alarms Galvatron smirked victoriously.

* * *

The large almost garishly colored green, grey, orange and purple city; sealed for space travel hovered above the lifeless husk of a world its' twin towers gleaming as they caught the orbiting suns rays. Shadow smiled darkly as thoughts turned to a brutal massacre of the pathetic organics' and he turned to face Fasttrack and Triggerhappy.

"Time to have some long deserved fun." He stated bemusedly.

"Indeed." Scorponok chuckled. "Horrorcons, Decepticons begin the assault." He ordered.  
As hoards of Sharkticons and smaller attack craft rose up to defend their world five cybertronian style jets blasted from the city banks and took up attack patterns. A seeker and a small seemingly harmless robot also leapt into the void and hovered next to the mighty fortress as it began it's terrifying transformation. Panels shifted, buildings vanished only to form the massive pillar-like legs of the mighty robot that had led his small band off of Cybertron in search of new battles. The arms were formed from the towers, ending not in hands, but twin pincers indicative of his mechanical scorpion form, which he had chosen to forego for this assault.  
Where once hovered a mighty fortress there now seemingly stood, for there was no actual ground in the cosmos. The mighty Scorponok in all his horrendous glory, at the sheer sight of this massive warrior many of the Sharkticons scattered in fear. But Shadow knew it would take more than that to dissuade the Quintessons and their lowly cannon fodder storm troopers, and he also knew that the six warriors and Fasttrack were more than up to the challenge.

"Time to let this play out, I can't let his high and mightiness become aware of my presence just yet, not until I'm certain his threat has been eliminated." He muttered to himself as he held back and watched the beginnings of the massacre a twisted smile on his lips.  
The swarm of Sharkticons was cut to pieces as Misfire and Slugslinger zipped through them and assaulted one of the Quintessons' cruisers strafing across her flank before moving over the blind side and streaking down into the planets' atmosphere. Triggerhappy and Snapdragon blew through the crippled cruiser at top speeds eager to commence the slaughter of those Quintessons trapped on the surface. Apeface had picked up Fasttrack by now allowing the smaller Decepticon to remain within his cockpit as he covered the descent of his comrades, his weapons screamed as one Sharkticon after another was torn asunder. Scorponok was given a wide berth; after he crushed two of the war cruisers with his claws the Quintessons had learned the error of attempting assault.

"Where is that Shadow character?" Fasttrack wondered as Apeface initiated a barrel roll to lose one of the pursuing assault craft.

"Does it really matter? Scorponok and I should be able to hold our own while Triggerhappy and the others locate Galvatron and his lieutenants." Apeface replied even as a target lock warned him of another assault craft on his tail.

"Annoying Quintessons." Fasttrack muttered.

"I think those are manned by drones, the actual species is growing dangerously close to extinction, at least according to Defcon." Apeface remarked.

"You trust that Autobot tracker." Fasttrack scoffed.

"All I know is he was never part of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, besides better to be on his good side than under his sights." Apeface stated blowing the pursuing drone ship away after looping up and over the ship.

"Whatever, I just hope those four misfits can find Galvatron before we get vaporized." Fasttrack admitted a slight tremor in his voice.

* * *

Within the throne room of the supreme magistrate Violenijer; chaos was unleashed as Galvatron broke free of his shackles and fired on Arthinicohl incinerating the smug magistrate instantaneously. Gnaw ordered his guards to seize him, but they were no match for the raw strength now possessed by the despot.

"Cyclonus, Scourge it is time to take our leave of this pathetic planet." He stated blowing apart their shackles and taking to the air.

"Stop them!" Protanus cried his tentacles waving about in chaotic fashion. The three Decepticons burst from the bowels of the planet just as a new horde of assault vessels and Sharkticons were launched as reserve troops. Among them was five more war cruisers, hovering above the floor of the bridge of the lead cruiser was magistrate Exodius a twisted smile on his lips.

"Time to test out our new improvements." He stated. "Sharkticons! Assault Drones! Begin merger sequence!" Upon his cry each squadron broke away from the group and took up positions at a designated spot above the planet; before the countless optics and eyes watching this strange new tactic, each squadron of assault drones began to transform and merge into the form of a larger ship. While each squadron of Sharkticons shifted into robot mode and then merged into a much larger robot reminiscent of Unicrons robotic form albeit extremely less imposing than the monster planet.

"What do we do now?" Cyclonus wondered.

"Pray." Scourge suggested.

* * *

At precisely that same moment Slugslinger, Misfire, Triggerhappy and Snapdragon arrived in the planets lower atmosphere bearing witness to the dangerous new ploy of combined Sharkticons and assault drones. Triggerhappy couldn't help himself he burst into laughter at the sight of the pudgy little Sharkticons now merged into a pudgy giant Unicron knock-off.

"If that's supposed to be a threat I'm a slagging Autobot in disguise." Slugslinger stated chuckling as he took up the forward position.

"This is going to be fun." Snapdragon exclaimed transforming into beast mode and grinning hungrily.

"Let's have a demolition derby." Misfire suggested leveling off and charging his cannons.

"Yeehaw!" Triggerhappy cried for lack of a better word and then the battle was joined.  
Slugslinger opened fire strafing the first assault cruiser unfortunately his blasts failed to tear through the armor plating. Slugslingers' follow up blasts managed to knock the cruiser out of control, but it failed to detonate and now it was out of range for Misfires' blasts.

"Who are they?" Scourge wondered.

"I don't recognize them." Cyclonus admitted as he converted into vehicle mode and initiated his own strafing run, Scourge shifted alongside him and rocketed up to the three newcomers.

"We have to put all our firepower into one attack on one cruiser at a time; it's our only hope of destroying them." Triggerhappy was saying.

"Agreed." Slugslinger stated. "We'll start with the one on the far left."

"Count me in." Scourge added as he pulled up alongside the unknowns.

"Excellent timing, all right form up on Misfire." Triggerhappy ordered.

"Why do I get point this time?" Misfire complained.

"Because you're expendable." Triggerhappy snapped. "Now get going!"

"Jerk." Misfire muttered as he initiated the attack run. He came in sharp and fast running over the bow of the combined drones ship, Triggerhappy counted down from five and all four opened fire targeting one specific spot near the drones that had formed the engine. They were quickly rewarded with a massive explosion as the engines detonated tearing apart the numerous drones instantly.

"All right!" Slugslinger whooped circling the flaming wreckage as it plummeted from the sky.

"Unprofessional punks." Cyclonus remarked as he joined the four flyers, Slugslinger cursed under his breath while Misfire made a startling revelation.

"What happened to Snapdragon?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Triggerhappy exclaimed just before one of the Sharkticon gestalts screamed and Snapdragon burst out of its chest gnawing on several assorted body parts. The giant exploded, as it could no longer sustain itself and Snapdragons' optics gleamed with a wild light as he set his sights on the next giant.

"Enough of this." Scorponok called over the communication line. "Get Galvatron and come on I'm running low on energon and we can't hold them off indefinitely."

"Sure thing." Triggerhappy called back. "You heard him guys lets' move we can finish these creeps off another day."

"A sound observation." Cyclonus remarked. "Mighty Galvatron; come it is best we postpone our desire for revenge for when we have more forces to consolidate our power."

"Agreed Cyclonus." Galvatron observed as he joined the others in the air. "Lead the way warriors." Triggerhappy pulled up first vectoring in on Scorponoks' location above the planets' atmosphere while Slugslinger converted into robot mode and bodily dragged Snapdragon away from his next meal before he got left behind. As the assorted group of Decepticons rose into the vast interstellar cosmos Galvatron literally gasped in surprise at the sight of Scorponok.  
"A mighty warrior indeed, he shall make an excellent addition to my forces." He exclaimed even as Scorponok shifted back into his awesome city, space cruising mode.

"All aboard." Fasttrack called as he and Apeface landed inside the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile; as Scorponok was making good his escape, someone else was approaching a puny looking satellite orbiting the remains of a once proud world, he landed before the entranceway to a primitive looking laboratory complex and a cold chill began to creep through the construct harboring his arrival. The puny little simian-like creature seated before the massive control panels stirred from his rest as that chill startled him into wakefulness, whirling around he faced a lumbering brute of a form cobbled together from mismatched parts. And he let out a tiny screech as he was bodily picked up in the hand-like appendage.

"Greetings Primacron I have need for your remarkable talents." Unicron stated bringing the puny flesh creature to eye level.

"Of course, of course a new planet devouring body?" Primacron inquired.

"No, such a lumbering form is too dangerous to take at this moment, something smaller will suffice." He replied unceremoniously dropping the little fool.

"I shall get right to work, my greatest creation shall not want for anything." Primacron muttered to himself as he began contemplating a bunch of plans that he called up on the monitor.

"I am no ones creation worm." Unicron snarled. "Remember that well or you may find yourself floating through the void without a spacesuit."

"Ah…of course, of course. My apologies oh great one." Primacron stated as he continued his work, Unicron sneered in contempt of the beast as soon as his new body was finished he would terminate the little gnat and this time make certain he didn't miss.

* * *

He rested as best he could, having managed to hitch a ride onboard Scorponok in a secluded area of the great city-con. His mind reeled with the awesome though terrifying presence of Galvatron not more than a few levels above him and he shuddered as that minds' dark thoughts centered on one new goal, the complete eradication of the Quintesson race. Shadow was usually not so capable of reading his thoughts, but the nearness of Galvatron coupled with his seething rage at the Quintessons bore into his mind penetrating the limitations of his odd gift and granting him a clear look at the very essence of the tyrant.  
Shadow chose to block out these unwanted thoughts the only way he knew how, by focusing deeply and searching out the mind of one other who was meandering around this vast void called a Galaxy. When he finally found her he was amazed at the situation she had gotten herself in and decided to continue observing her to see just how this little game played out, you never could tell. It might prove useful or at least serve as an amusing distraction for the long trip back to Shockwave.

* * *

The deadly assassin stumbled in her headlong flight from her former quarry, several energy blasts ripped across the sky in her general direction and she was hard pressed to avoid them all. Ever since the fall of her savior and his treacherous abandonment at the hands of the annoying Starscream she had been on the run using her newfound capabilities to track down his body. She held no disillusionment that he had somehow survived despite the damages; however she knew he deserved a proper funeral pyre to commemorate all he had stood for and honor his memory.  
Unfortunately her pursuer at the moment was one who did not want to see her succeed, in fact he was determined to bring her back to her planet of origin and be forced to return to the enslavement of her original bodies' creator.

"You have no hope of outwitting me this time little one, surrender or die." He called racing heedlessly through the dense jungle of the alien world.  
She had thought that if she found him first and terminated him she could continue on her own little quest, however things were not proceeding to plan. Leaping over the nest of some long gone creature she managed to at last find several clumps of trees so packed together as to offer shadows to hide in.  
Leaping swiftly above the ground and into their branches she waited for what seemed like an eternity, her pursuer was no fool and he would not miss such an obvious place of ambush, but perhaps she could manage to throw him off with some brilliant strategy or other. She might have succeeded in this if not for two factors that threw off her concentration, first was the sudden inexplicable burst of searing heat; the second was the onrushing wave of pain and disorientating dizziness. She tumbled from her perch and fell flat on her back in the noonday sun of this primitive world looking up at the brilliant orange glow of the sky she at first thought the sun had gone supernova. It wasn't until she sensed the first licking tendrils of auburn flame that she realized something had started the organic life to burst aflame.

"By the great smelter." Her pursuer cursed. "How is this possible?" His shadow fell over her as he backed away from the encircling flames; glancing up at his face she caught sight of his bewilderment and knew that he was not the cause of this. Although she had already suspected some outside source, machines, great hulking land devastating abominations began to appear in the sky launching bursts of flames to encompass the acres of land this jungle rested upon. They were of a type alien to her memory banks, but, she shuddered uncontrollably and knew she was in great peril, soon assault chariots appeared above them both unleashing hordes of walking mechanical shark-like beasts and they scurried about devouring the native animal life.

"That is good, continue my pets we must harvest this world and reformat it to suit our needs." A five-faced creature urged from atop his chariot.

"Look." A thin and reedy looking version of the five-faced demon called indicating the twin forms of hunted and hunter. "Cybertronians."

"We shall collect them for study." The first one stated waving several shark-beasts to their location.

"_No, they have stumbled upon a world the Quintessons are beginning to decimate to create another factory world for their miserable race_." Shadow cursed. "_But they are too important to lose, Galvatron may have need of the female sooner than he could possibly imagine. And the Autobot tracker has a destiny to fulfill; I must do something before it is too late… But what_?" He needn't have worried, for even as he thought this several blasts streaked from the sky obliterating the assault chariot and the drones they carried as well as the two unknown Quintesson overseers.

"Who?" Defcon wondered before the drab looking fighter jet swooped out of the sky to strike at a second chariot leaden down with Sharkticons. "Blitzwing."

"Defcon you fool transform and lets' get out of here already." The renegade Decepticon argued.

"But my prey?" Defcon inquired turning to regard the patch of grass she had rested upon mere moments ago.

"Already fled, come on already Optimus needs to have a word with you. I am getting so sick of him using me as a messenger boy." Blitzwing complained even as he joined Defcon in escape velocity.

"Then bring it up with him at your next session." Defcon quipped banking towards the distant planet of Cybertron.

"Yeah right and risk having the Autobots banish me from Cybertron, fat chance." Blitzwing shot back annoyed even as he inwardly considered the possibility.  
Shadow turned away from the two wayward souls and refocused on finding the third part of this little drama, finally locating the form of a sleek dark purple space faring vessel. She was heading in the opposite direction towards the distant star where surprisingly enough Scorponok was also enroute.

"And thus all the major players are drawing towards one another, well almost. Prime and his forces are just now preparing to attempt to deal with Starscream and his followers, and Galvatron will soon lead the Decepticons on a universal campaign that should end in Violenijers' downfall." He mused contemplatively. "Ah, but this little part of our ongoing struggle is but a small footnote for the greater climax still to come concerning the secrets still buried on Cybertron and the obsessive dark one." He added with a knowing smile.

To Be Continued: **Have I managed to explain some things? Have I piqued your curiosity enough that others will read & review to let me know if I should bother continuing? I fear only one further chapter remains before I run out of material to post surrounding my Rebirth trilogy, for indeed a trilogy it is; Rebirth, Part One's focus will be on the Decepticons. Part Two is mainly upon the Autobots and to a lesser extent Starscream, and as for Part Three... Well let's just say Unicron won't be going quietly I can promise you that.  
So let me know what you thought of my little tale; I'll take a look at what I wrote as a pro-prologue to Rebirth story wise and see if anything needs to be changed and then maybe I'll start posting them as part of a new story called Transformers Referandum set in the years prior to events depicted in Transformers The Movie... And for those of you wondering who the Female Decepticon is, well her identy will be made clear in the next chapter, IF I get more reviews telling me to continue.**


End file.
